


Accidents

by moshmxllo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, BokuAka Week 2020, Crush at First Sight, Falling In Love, First Meetings, M/M, Meet-Cute, Meian makes a cameo appearance, no one dies, one sexually-charged staring contest, they're alive, they're both whipped your honor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:07:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25684768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moshmxllo/pseuds/moshmxllo
Summary: Can accidents really be prevented? No matter how careful you are, accidents are bound to happen. Especially when you spend a whole day thinking about and staring at your new co-worker (who you almost killed) and his gunmetal blue-colored eyes.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 7
Kudos: 31
Collections: Bokuaka Week 2020





	Accidents

The first time Bokuto Koutarou saw him, he was on his way home from work. Koutarou lives considerably near his workplace so he just takes his bicycle to and from work (even if it’s a grueling 45-minute ride) because he’d rather spend his salary on beer and his favorite onigiri than on bus and train fares. Plus, he knows a faster route.

That day, he went home pretty late because he had to finish a ton of month-end reports (he hates to admit that he waited until a few hours before the deadline before he started, but here he is now) and there’s a show coming on in 30 minutes and he badly wants to watch that on TV. The only way he could get home on time is to ride his bicycle two times faster on his usual route, even if it’s in a residential area.

Koutarou rode like a freaking mad man, not bothering to slow down at the intersections, he just wanted to watch his show on time, so he pedaled even faster. He did not notice that he was going almost a hundred kilometers per hour. He totally did not notice the man who was about to cross an intersection. The man was walking absentmindedly and not at all aware of his surroundings.

It’s a good thing Koutarou’s body works as quick as his mind. He steered his bicycle away from the man and pulled the brakes, praying to every god that he doesn’t hit a pole, or a wall, or worse - a person. Luckily, he pulled the brakes just in time for his bike to stop right in front of the gate of some random person’s house.

Koutarou sighs in relief and turns to the man he almost hit and sees him still walking absentmindedly as if nothing - or in this case, no one - just flew right by him.

“You- hey! Hey!! HEY!!!!” Koutarou kept screaming but this man doesn’t seem to hear him.

He parks his bicycle and stomps his way to this man, who he just noticed is almost as tall as him, but with a figure that seems more lean than built and strong like him. Koutarou was about to chew his ear off by giving him a sermon about road safety (which is ironic, because he was the one riding his bike recklessly through a residential area) but he still hasn’t stopped walking. Before he gets farther away, Koutarou grabs his arm and turns him around to call his attention.

It was as if time had stopped when he saw his face - this man’s gunmetal blue-colored eyes were sharp, piercing, but soft at the same time. His cheeks and the tip of his nose were red from the cold winter winds. He had a pretty small mouth but his lips looked plump and juicy - and, oh god why is he fixating on his lips? Koutarou looked up again to the man’s eyes, his not-thick but not-thin eyebrows, the way his pitch black hair curls at the ends… This gorgeous man (who he almost killed, and thank god he didn’t) is making his throat go dry.

The guy’s now looking at him with an annoyed expression, making Koutarou feel like stopping him in his tracks was his greatest sin of the day. Alarms were blaring in his head and in his panic, he suddenly kneeled and bowed to him with his head on the pavement, asking for the forgiveness of this beautiful man.

“Uh… okay… I don’t really mind if people kneel before me, but what are you apologizing for?” Holy mother of Jesus his voice sounds so warm he bet it could melt the cold and icy pavement. And what did he mean by he doesn’t mind if people kneel before him??

“I- I’m sorry, I almost hit you with my bike!! Are you okay?” Koutarou said as he lifted his head. The guy just looked at him like he was crazy.

“Yes, I’m fine. Are you?” He said. Koutarou can’t hear any actual concern from his voice.

“Ah- yes, I’m okay.” Koutarou stands up and is now face to face with the gorgeous man.

This man was looking at him from head to toe. His eyes went from his face, down to his chest, to his feet, then back to his face. And then he looked like he’s examining his hair. Koutarou had spiky silver hair with black streaks. He prefers to style his hair like that because he liked owls a little too much that he wanted to look like one. He saw the corner of his (plump and juicy) lips turn up slightly. Did he just smile? Is he laughing at my hair? Koutarou didn’t notice that his own mouth was ajar as he stared at the man’s face. He was just standing there looking all stupid with his mouth open, until he remembers the reason why he was rushing home at the first place.

“AAHH! I have to go! I’m sorry about the almost accident, but please do the world a favor and be more aware of your surroundings!! Take care!” Koutarou rushed to get his bike and quickly went home.

On his way back home all he could think of was the guy’s lips. And nose. And eyes. Man, his eyes look like two perfectly polished gemstones.

***

“Fuck! Shit- ah. FUUUCK!” Koutarou’s eyes shot open when he realized what time it was and immediately jumped out of bed.

It was Monday, and Koutarou was late for work. He was up all night watching dramas and drinking beer and didn’t notice the time. He took a 5-minute shower and put on a wrinkly white button down shirt, his form-fitting brown slacks, and leather shoes. He didn’t bother to style his hair like he usually does simply because he doesn’t have the time, so he grabbed the matching jacket and ran down the apartment complex to get to his bike.

He suddenly didn’t feel like rushing even though he was already late. Koutarou was usually punctual, anyway. So today, he decided to take it easy. He stopped for a few minutes to text his superior that he’s running late.

[7:54am] **Bokuto Koutarou** : _Hi, boss man! I’m just gonna be a little late. Didn’t wake up on the right side of the bed this morning._

[7:55am] **Meian Shuugo (Best Boss Ever)** : _Kou, it’s almost 8 AM. Did you forget?_

Koutarou panicked. Forget what?? Did they have a scheduled meeting at the start of their shift? He hops on his bike and starts pedaling fast. He’s approximately 15 minutes away from the office.

[7:55am] **Meian Shuugo (Best Boss Ever)** : _You volunteered to orient the new guy!_

[7:56am] **Meian Shuugo (Best Boss Ever)** : _Nevermind. He’s here. I’ll talk to him first and introduce him to the team. You better be here in 10 minutes or else!_

***

Koutarou arrived at the building at exactly 8:10am. He was running through the turnstiles and frantically pressed the up button next to the elevator doors. He’s the only one rushing to get inside the elevator because everybody else is already logged in and in their workstations.

The elevator ride to the 24th floor was excruciating. He was on edge because one, he forgot that he _volunteered_ to welcome and orient the new guy. Two, he was late. Three, he had his hair down. The length almost reaches his eyes and he is severely bothered by it, so he kept blowing his hair away from his eyes and forehead.

He kept looking at his watch every 5 seconds to check exactly what time it is. If he’s being honest, he’s very afraid of Shuugo, his immediate superior. While Shuugo is generally a Nice Guy, he can also make you regret being alive when he’s mad. Koutarou silently prays that he comes out of the office unscathed.

When the elevator reached the 22nd floor, it stopped. Koutarou unconsciously straightened up and tried to look presentable, in case someone important rides the elevator with him. The door opened and he saw Shuugo waiting to enter the elevator. But Shuugo isn’t alone. Koutarou lost his composure when he saw the guy standing beside his boss.

“Kou? What’s wrong with your hair? Anyway, just in time. I just finished touring our new team member around the 22nd floor.” He heard Shuugo say, but his eyes were fixed on the other guy.

“You-” Koutarou points at him and looks at Shuugo, and then looks at the other man, his mouth still agape.

“You two know each other?” Shuugo asks.

“We’ve met once _by accident_. But no, I don’t think we have been formally introduced. Hi, I’m the new member of your team. Akaashi Keiji. I almost didn’t recognize you, um...” He was searching Koutarou’s face and waiting for him to introduce himself. But Koutarou was in shock. It’s only a few minutes past 8:00am and there’s already so many things happening all at once.

Koutarou clears his throat and extends his hand to shake Akaashi Keiji’s hand.

“H-hi. Bokuto Koutarou. You can call me Koutarou, or just Kou, or baby- WAIT, NO- Sorry-” He was rambling and sweating from his forehead and he felt all his blood rush up and he felt heat on the tips of his ears from the embarrassment. Shuugo, who is now standing next to him, nudged his elbow in reprimand because he is being unprofessional to a newly hired employee.

Akaashi Keiji’s eyes were suddenly wide and his cheeks were red. He chuckled at the slip up and the way he was subtly scolded by Shuugo, and Koutarou found himself thinking that if he could list down and rank every sound in the world by how much he wants to hear them, Akaashi Keiji’s laugh would be at the top of the list.

Akaashi Keiji takes his hand.

“You can call me Keiji, Mr. Bokuto. Looking forward to working with you.”

***

They spent the first half of their shift on the company orientation for Keiji. Koutarou had him scheduled with HR for another orientation after lunch, so Keiji had some free time before his next schedule.

Keiji’s workstation is right behind Koutarou, who is currently skimming through his emails and is checking if there’s anything urgent that he should respond to. He kept fussing with his hair because he’s not used to having it down, and unfortunately he’s out of the styling product that he keeps in his desk drawer. Keiji, on the other hand, was given a digital copy of the company rules and code of conduct for him to read in his spare time before lunch. By the time both of them were finished with what they were doing, it was already lunch time.

“So, where do you guys usually take your lunch?” Keiji turns in his chair and asks him. Koutarou in turn faces Keiji and sees him wearing his reading glasses and oh my god did he get even cuter?

“Uhh.. well, I usually just nap during lunch. But I can take you to the pantry downstairs if you’d like! And if you don’t find anything appetizing there are some small diners just outside the office building.”

“Sure you don’t mind?”

“Of course! You’re new here and it would make my day if I can show you around-” Koutarou puts his hand over his mouth to stop himself from making another slip up.

“Haha, you're sweet." Keiji stands up from his seat and waits for Koutarou to follow.

"Oh, um.. Shall we?" Koutarou stands in a hurry and leads Keiji to the pantry.

***

The pantry is just one floor down from their office, so instead of taking the elevator, they just used the exit stairway. While they were going down the stairs, Koutarou was talking about how to distinguish their team members, their quirks, their work ethic, and how to easily deal with them. 

“...so Konoha is one of the senior analysts in our team - he’s the one with the ash blonde hair and always looks like he’s about to scold you for breath--OH SHIT!” Koutarou missed a step and almost fell on his ass because he got too preoccupied talking about their co-workers that he didn’t see that there was another step at the end of the stairs. Good thing he was able to grab on the handle rail and Keiji, with his quick reflexes, got to grab Koutarou’s other arm.

“Aren’t you a little too accident-prone?” Keiji said with a playful tone.

“Sorry, just a little clumsy. Speaking of accidents…”

“Oh. I thought we were just gonna forget that you almost ran me over with your bike last week.”

Koutarou could not hide the embarrassment on his face. He doesn’t know Keiji very well _yet_ , but it feels like he’s the type of person who wouldn’t let things go that easily.

“No, no,” Koutarou straightens up. “I want to give a proper apology - for the almost accident, and for just leaving you there because I was in a rush. Sorry.”

Keiji’s mouth fell open at his apology. He did not expect Koutarou to be such a sincere and sweet guy judging by how clumsy and seemingly carefree he was as a person. Keiji is pleased at the discovery of this side of his new colleague.

“It’s- It’s fine. No one got hurt, we’re both still alive. I think we can get past that incident now.” Keiji says, with all sincerity in his words.

Koutarou sighs in relief.

“Alright! Let’s just pretend that this is the first day that we met. Shall we?” Koutarou nodded in the direction of the door exiting the stairwell and led the way to the pantry.

The office pantry really isn’t anything special. The food choices are repetitive and most of the time abysmal, that’s why people prefer to take their lunch outside the office. Koutarou let Keiji look at the food being sold at the pantry and visibly winces at the sight of the same old menu he sees whenever he comes down here.

“You sure you’re okay eating here? We still have time to go down and get lunch outside. I swear, convenience store food is far better than this.” Koutarou tries to convince him but to no avail.

“Yep. It’s too cold outside anyway.” Keiji cocks his head towards the glass windows and Koutarou sees that it’s snowing, so he gives up and agrees to just look for something to eat from here.

They sit down at one of the tables next to the windows so they can have a good view of the road and the snow. They’re sitting from across each other, eating in silence. Keiji paused eating and tried to initiate a conversation, but when he looked up at Koutarou, the guy was happily watching people walking on the sidewalks, cars passing by, and snow falling from the sky. Keiji’s first impression of him, aside from being a reckless cyclist, was that Koutarou seemed like a warm person. He continued to watch him, noticing that he was absentmindedly blowing his hair away from his face.

“Koutarou.”

Koutarou snapped back to reality and felt his heart skip a beat when Keiji called him by his first name.

“Y-yes sir! I mean-- Keiji, what’s up? How’s the food?”

“Bland, boring.” _Unlike you, who’s very interesting and amusing._ Keiji catches himself thinking that Koutarou is indeed interesting. He thinks that they’re polar opposites - he’s calm, collected, and can easily put on a facade; Koutarou is very animated, candid, and a bit clumsy. Keiji realized that it’s so easy to be around Koutarou because his energy is contagious.

“Aha! I told you we should’ve just gotten lunch outside.”

“There’s always next time.”

Koutarou blushed at the idea of getting lunch again with Keiji. He’s starting to think that his little crush-at-first-sight is getting more intense every passing second. Koutarou feels sweat form on top of his head because his mind was filled with thoughts of having cute little lunch dates with Keiji. He runs his fingers through his hair and holds it in place so he can wipe the sweat off his forehead.

“Why do you keep fussing with your hair?” Keiji asks.

“Oh, I’m not really used to it being down and unstyled like this. Remember when you first saw me? I usually have my hair up, but I was running late today and I wasn’t able to style it.” Koutarou continues to fuss with his hair. He never actually noticed that it’s become so long that it almost reaches his eyes.

Keiji suddenly feels a little brave and tries to be as candid as Koutarou is.

“I see… You look good with your hair down like that, though.” Keiji made sure to look at Koutarou straight in his eyes and hoped that he got the message. 

Koutarou slightly panics at the way his heart made somersaults inside his chest, but he could only look at Keiji who’s staring back at him with his perfect, gunmetal blue-colored eyes. They were just staring at each other for a long period of time, studying each other’s face, that anyone who passed by or came close to them could be blown away by the tension between them.

The alarms in Koutarou’s head are blaring again as he tries to figure out if Keiji is even remotely close to flirting. How weak-willed is he if he said that he’s already fallen in love with the ethereal being before him.

Keiji saw someone approaching them from his peripheral vision, so he breaks eye contact and clears his throat. They held that staring contest a little too long and his confidence is now starting to waver. He suddenly can’t look at Koutarou properly anymore.

“Kou! Keiji! I’ve been looking everywhere for you guys. Time to go back up, we have a team huddle in 10 minutes.”

“Thanks, man. We’ll come up in a bit.” Koutarou stands up first and sees Keiji looking like he’s about to throw up, so he goes to his side and checks up on him.

“Keiji? Are you okay?”

Keiji snaps out of it and pretends to be calm in front of Koutarou.

“Yes, I’m okay. Let’s go?” Keiji finally stands up and busses his plate.

They took the stairs again instead of riding the elevator up because a bulk of their co-workers had just ended their lunch break and were coming up all at once. Keiji remembers that Koutarou is pretty accident-prone so he offers to hold his hand as a joke. Despite their sexually-charged staring contest during lunch, Keiji feels comfortable around him.

“If you don’t stop doing that, I’m gonna think that you’re flirting with me.” Koutarou responded, also as a joke.

Keiji smirks at him and says, “What if I am?”

This time, Koutarou almost trips. He swears this new guy’s gonna be the death of him sooner or later.

***

After Keiji's orientation with Human Resources, the rest of their shift was spent with Koutarou showing Keiji where to find the files that he needs in order to get his job done. Koutarou might look like a goofy owl most of the time but he’s actually very focused and dead serious about work if he needs to, and Keiji finds that gap _very_ attractive. _Koutarou in his serious mode is hot as hell_ , he thinks. 

An hour before their shift ends, Koutarou is back in his workstation, checking and responding to the remaining unread emails. Keiji occasionally turns around to look at him, and realizes that after he said that Koutarou looks good with his hair down, he stopped fussing with his hair. _Adorable_.

“Aaaand I’m done! Another work day finished. Great job, Kou.” he pats his own shoulder and packs up.

“I’m going ahead. My first day here was great, you all have been very helpful and welcoming. Thank you.” Keiji says to the team as he prepares to leave their small office.

“Thanks for a productive first day, Keiji. Welcome again to the company. But you should be thanking Kou instead since he’s the one who handled most of your onboarding.” Shuugo, their boss, responded.

Keiji looks at Koutarou and sees that he’s already looking at him, anticipating.

“Ah, yes. Kou, if you’d like to have lunch with me tomorrow so I can thank you properly, that would be great.” Keiji feels his confidence come back and low key asks his new co-worker out on a date.

Koutarou doesn’t know how many times Keiji has caught him off guard and made him flustered today - _on his first day, at that!_ \- but he regains his composure and gives Keiji the “okay” sign.

“Cool. See you guys tomorrow!” Keiji turns again to the team and waves them goodbye.

Before he leaves, he taps Koutarou’s shoulder and tells him, “Careful not to get into any more accidents today.”

***

[9:14pm] **Bokuto Koutarou** : _Boss man_

[9:14pm] **Bokuto Koutarou** : _Are you awake?_

[9:14pm] **Bokuto Koutarou** : _I have a question_

[9:15pm] **Bokuto Koutarou** : _Please reply when you see this :)_

[9:16pm] **Bokuto Koutarou** : _Pls I won’t be able to sleep tonight if you don’t answer my question and I’ll be late again tomorrow_

[9:21pm] **Meian Shuugo (Best Boss Ever)** : _What is it, Kou?_

_...typing..._

[9:23pm] **Meian Shuugo (Best Boss Ever)** : _Out with it, man. I’m about to go to sleep._

[9:24pm] **Bokuto Koutarou** : _I think I’m in love._

[9:24pm] **Bokuto Koutarou** : _It was an accident._

[9:25pm] **Bokuto Koutarou** : _What’s our company policy on workplace relationships?_

[Read 09:26pm]

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda rushed to finish this for BokuAka Week 2020 Day 6: Alternate First Meetings :)
> 
> Blink twice if I should add another chapter or two
> 
> I would love to know what you think!
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/kkodzukenn) | [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/kkodzukenn)


End file.
